Why Can't You
by martian doll
Summary: Tsukushi and Tsukasa in a journey that will test friendship, family, trust, honesty...and of course, finding one's self through loving another...
1. Young Heart

"Do I really have to?"  
  
A boy sitting inside the car asked grumpily. He has short, curly hair, a perfectly-shaped nose, a pair of burning eyes, and small lips, you could see that he's good looking, sans the annoyed look on his face. This is he, Doumyouji Tsukasa.  
  
"Oh yes you do!" His friend Aki called to him. He's a cheerful boy, Akira; he has that long hair that reaches down to his shoulders plus the smile that is always there plastered on his face. He called down to their other friends to help him make Tsukasa get out of the car.  
  
"Jiro help me, you too Rui!" He called after the other two boys. Jiro came running, with Rui trailing behind.  
  
"No need of that, Aki." Tsukasa said, brushing their hands off, rolling his eyes while doing so. He jumped down and walked ahead of them, determining his dominance among his friends.  
  
They reached the park, and Tsukasa looked around him. Nothing, he thought. There were only swings and sandboxes there, no kids but the four of them. He was wondering why they were there when he felt somebody else's presence behind him. He turned around to look who it was.  
  
"Hi! You wanna play with me?" A petite girl was staring right at Tsukasa. She has big, brown eyes, pale skin, brown hair locked into pigtails and a smile across her face making her eyes twinkle with joy.  
  
~Cute. She...is...cute. Tsukasa told himself. ~  
  
"Hey, I said do you wanna play with me?" The girl asked again, this time with a hint of irritation in her voice. What's with this boy? Can't even answer a simple question! She thought to herself silently.  
  
"I don't play with strangers, who are you anyway?" Tsukasa asked, matching the same irritation in the girl's voice.  
  
"Kushi. My name is Makino Tsukushi, and I can read and count!" Tsukushi said proudly.  
  
"So, who cares if you can read and count? I can read and count as much you can, and I can write, and spe--" Tsukasa was cut off by Jiro's voice.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" Jiro asked without looking at Tsukasa. He was busily looking at Tsukushi, eyeing her carefully.  
  
"This girl, she said she wanna play with you guys." Tsukasa told his friends, it's obvious he doesn't like talking to girls that much.  
  
"It was you I'm asking, not them." Tsukushi defended, but decided to ask the boys, noticing that they seemed nicer than Tsukasa.  
  
"So, you guys wanna play ball with me? It's gonna be fun." Tsukushi said sweetly, holding out the ball to the boys.  
  
"No prob. Oh, I'm Aki, this is Jiro, that one's Rui and this one's Tsukasa, he's our leader. And we're F4." Akira said while shaking her hand.  
  
"What, F4? What does that mean? And he's your leader?" Tsukushi asked curiously.  
  
"Flower Four. And that's Doumyouji to you." Tsukasa informed her, making her see that he's great.  
  
"Oh, okay." Tsukushi shot back, not sensing what Tsukasa wants to tell her.  
  
"Let's go then, I'll pass the ball to you Aki and you pass it to that boy. What's his name again?"  
  
"He's Rui. He's a quiet one. Rui, come play with us!"  
  
Akira called, but Rui didn't budge. With this Tsukushi threw the ball to him and told him to catch it. Rui caught the ball but just stared at it.  
  
"Is he alright? He seems troubled to me." Tsukushi asked.  
  
"Nah, just let him be. He's always like that, mysterious." Akira told her.  
  
Akira indeed was right. Soujiro has that smile that can capture everybody's heart, but Rui was different. He has short hair and straight nose, but his eyes were different. His eyes were expressionless, hiding all his emotions from anybody who would look at him.  
  
"Hey Rui, toss it here, don't make a girl wait for you." Tsukasa snapped, making Aki and Jiro look at him in surprise.  
  
"Huh? Did I hear you right? You didn't care about girls that much before, unless..."  
  
A mischievous smile spread across Aki's face, making Jiro realize what he meant.  
  
"Tsukasa likes Tsukushi! Woohoo! Go Tsukasa!" Jiro yelled, patting Tsukasa on the back then he and Aki hooted with laughter.  
  
"Stop it! Let's just play alright?" Tsukushi said, as she felt her cheeks go hotter and hotter. She was blushing.  
  
"Why don't we change the game, first we throw the ball to each of us and the one who dropped it will be the "it". How's that?" Tsukushi asked, asking for confirmation.  
  
"Alright!" The boys answered in unison.  
  
The game continued like that, with all of them being "it". But in one round of the game Akira tossed the ball higher than Tsukasa had expected, making him run backwards with Tsukushi running after him. Tsukushi tripped, pushing Tsukasa down into the big puddle of mud and landing on top of him.  
  
"What are you waiting for? Get up, you're so heavy!"  
  
Tsukasa growled, pushing Tsukushi off him. Tsukushi stood up, looking at Tsukasa who looked like he'd been swimming in the mud like those piglets in the cartoon shows.  
  
"Well, aren't you gonna say sorry? It was your fault, now I'm dirty all over! Say sorry, will you?! Ugly girl, you're as ugly as your name you know." Tsukasa scowled, not caring about Tsukushi's feelings. This made Tsukushi blush with anger, fists trembling she approached Tsukasa who was still busy trying his best to clean himself up.  
  
"So I guess you're gonna say sorry n--" Tsukasa wasn't able to finish what he was saying, Tsukushi had landed a straight jab across his face knocking him down to the puddle of mud...again.  
  
"You think you're so great and so good-looking! Well I'm going to tell you now, you look funny with that hair of yours all curled up like that! Stupid octopus, you...you...fartface!!!"  
  
Tsukushi ran off, before the boys see her crying. She had been totally hurt, she thought that finally she could have friends already. But her thoughts proved her wrong.  
  
"Hey Tsukushi! We'll see you again alright?" Jiro called after her before running up to help Tsukasa, who was being assisted by Aki and Rui. It was obvious that they themselves were surprised with what Tsukushi did.  
  
"Tsukasa, you alright?" Rui asked.  
  
Tsukasa looked up and nodded, not wanting to believe that a girl had just punched him. No one had ever dared to counter him, not even his best friends. But somehow he felt something different, even from the beginning when he saw her he had already thought that she's different and unique. It was a weird feeling, somewhere inside him there was a knock, waking up his sleeping heart and making him smile. A real smile, unlike his smiles before that was full of mocking and malice. This smile is true, a sure sign of happiness. A sure sign of a young love.  
  
"Makino Tsukushi." Tsukushi's name kept ringing in Tsukasa's ears, her name marked itself in his mind.  
  
Tsukushi's face branded in his heart. In his young heart.  
  
A/N: For those who are reading this story at winglin, this is the same story and author, the only difference is my pen name in here. Comments are welcomed... 


	2. Pride

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango...wish I do but I really don't!  
  
"You have to apologize to Tsukushi, what you said was mean. Girls aren't to be told they're ugly." Jiro, the gentleman among the four, told Tsukasa. The four were sitting on the couch in Tsukasa's mansion. They were talking about the event last week. It was a Saturday afternoon, and they went to the park only to find no sign of Tsukushi. So they headed straight to Tsukasa's house instead.  
  
"Why would I? It was really her fault, wasn't it? She was so clumsy I'll guess she already tripped a thousand times before."  
  
"But you should've seen the look on her face, she looked like she was going to cry." Akira said, remembering the look on Tsukushi's face after she struck Tsukasa.  
  
"Well, did she cry? Maybe she did, she looks like a crybaby after all." Tsukasa said flatly, though he knew deep inside of him he really missed her, and he wants to see her...badly.  
  
"She was fun. She's friendly too, you know." Three pairs of eyes darted to Rui as he said this. Who wouldn't be surprised? He doesn't talk like this. Normally he would just stare and observe a person, hiding what he thinks all to himself.  
  
"Whoa! Rui don't tell us you like her too, just like Tsuka—"  
  
"I don't like that girl! Why do you keep on insisting I like her?!" Tsukasa asked Akira, this time he's annoyed.  
  
"Oh yeah? If you don't like her then why did you blush when Jiro said we'd be seeing her again???" Akira asked challengingly, with brows raising so high they can disappear into thin air.  
  
"I...I...I wasn't blushing! It's hot in here and you know I have rosy cheeks!" Tsukasa tried to defend himself, but he can't deny the fact that he was smitten to Tsukushi. He had been unusually nice from the past week, laughing at Akira and Jiro's not-so-funny jokes, and he was caught smiling to himself several times.  
  
"Tsukasa my man, you're such a bad liar!" Akira commented, putting his arm around Tsukasa's shoulder.  
  
"Why don't you just say it...that you like her...then say sorry. You wouldn't know, maybe she likes you too. What do you think, huh...huh?" Akira's brows were moving up and down, and his infamous smile was flashing on his face.  
  
"I won't say sorry to that girl. Not if she apologizes first!"  
  
Yep, this was Tsukasa alright. Besides his good looks, it's his pride that was, well...so high. In his young age of eight he already has an established pride. Nothing and no one can get on his way, except for his sister, Domyouji Tsubaki. There was even a rule in his house: When Tsukasa said it, it shall be done. This rule was made when Tsukasa turned five. He was the only son and the heir to the whole Domyouji Empire. Letting him have what he wants was the way his parents show their love for him.  
  
Years passed and their empire grew bigger than ever. His parents left for Switzerland to expand their business there. So he was left with Tsubaki instead. Now Tsubaki was a different issue. She's a tough girl with a hint of violence everytime she beats Tsukasa and shapes his personality. Well, let's just say that this was her 'unique' way of showing her love for her little brother.  
  
"Tsukasa, stop being a snoop and say sorry to Tsukushi. So we can play again just what we did last time." Jiro pleaded to his friend. Surely all three of them wants to play with Tsukushi, she's really nice, just like Rui had described her.  
  
"I'll say sorry if Rui will be on your side, which I doubt because he's clearly on my side!" Tsukasa boasted, just to be surprised by Rui's answer.  
  
"Say sorry, Tsukasa. We're three against one, you lose." Rui told Tsukasa flatly, as though that settled the matter.  
  
"Oh, even you Rui?! Sometimes I'm wondering why did you become my friends, you won't even back me up." Tsukasa said, pouting, realizing he had lost.  
  
"Enough of that, you're making as cry. Waaaah!" Akira said, faking a cry before laughing really hard followed by Jiro who continued the teasing.  
  
"Huhuhu...stop Tsukasa, you're saying as if we're not good friends!" Jiro acted then screeched in laughter, making Tsukasa smile and agree that they'd look for Tsukushi and say sorry. They're really F4, brothers 'til the end.  
  
Tsukasa was quiet through out the ride; he was nervous about seeing Tsukushi and apologizing for mocking her. He didn't even notice that they had reached the park until Akira waved a hand in front him, bringing him back to reality.  
  
"Hey bro. We're here, time to see princess!" Akira called to Tsukasa in a gleeful tone.  
  
"Shut up, Aki." But Akira was right, it was time to see Tsukushi again. It was time to meet his princess. They walked their way to the park and saw a girl sitting on the ground. She had her head bent low so they couldn't see who she was. They walked faster and approached the girl.  
  
"Is that you, Kushi?" Jiro asked.  
  
Tsukushi looked up, and saw the four boys staring intently at her. The smile on her face appeared and she stood up to greet them.  
  
"I thought you're not coming. I thought you're not going to play with me anymore when last time you said we're gonna see each other again." Tsukushi said accusingly, as if telling the boys that they weren't true to their promise. Then she noticed Tsukasa's presence, and met his eyes. For one fleeting moment they stopped and just stood there looking at each other. It was obvious in her eyes that she had come to see Tsukasa, but then again there was still the pain he caused her of telling her she's ugly. She's still a girl, she can be hurt though she had proven to many others that she was tough.  
  
"Tsukasa came to tell you something." Akira said, breaking the tension building up in the air. He nudged Tsukasa and urged him to say sorry.  
  
"Right. I came here not to see you but just to say sorry for what I said last time." Tsukasa held his head high, not wanting Tsukushi to sense that apologizing was just one of the reasons why he came. What Tsukasa had said didn't make any sense to the three boys, knowing that Tsukasa wanted to see Tsukushi as much as they do. But Tsukushi already squealed and threw himself at Tsukasa.  
  
"Silly! I'm still a girl, and a boy should respect a girl, and boys are the ones who should apologize first. I'm sorry for calling you a stupid octopus. " Tsukushi whispered, hugging Tsukasa real hard. She was so happy because her friends were back, and she herself knew she likes Tsukasa. Tsukasa was dumbfounded, but he simply hugged her back.  
  
What's with this girl? She had worn out my pride, and made me say the word I thought I wouldn't say in my whole life. Tsukasa thought to himself, while an unreadable smile crossed his face and made his cheeks red from blushing.

There was a little background on how Tsukasa lives his life as an eight- year-old kid...hope you like it! The next chapter will be the last one about their childhood and the real story will then unfold... 


	3. Goodbye

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango  
  
FLASHBACK   
  
"Shizuka, over here!"  
  
Tsukushi yelled, and a girl of eleven years came running to join her, tugging behind her was a boy the same age as Tsukushi. Tsukushi was at the park with F4, playing in the sandbox. It was a Saturday afternoon and the kids were playing with their toys. Little did they know that this weekend would be their last time to play with each other.  
  
"Hi! Sorry I'm late, Kushi. I had to pick up Kazuya first, he said he wants to play with you and your new friends." Shizuka said politely.  
  
All four boys looked up and saw Shizuka. She's beautiful, they thought. She had her hair twisted and curled and was pulled back with a ponytail. She has a bright face, a sweet smile, and twinkling eyes...Todou Shizuka. Behind her was a small boy with big, glassy eyes staring at the four boys.  
  
"Oh, this is Shizuka and her cousin Kazuya, and they're my friends." Tsukushi said beaming. The boys waved at Shizuka and invited her to join them.  
  
"Tsukushi, can I play ball with you?" A timid-looking Kazuya asked, holding out a ball to Tsukushi. Tsukushi said yes, but Tsukasa stood up.  
  
"We're not finished playing yet, maybe you should just play by yourself, that would be fun." Tsukasa said, smirking.  
  
"But auntie said I should play with Tsukushi, not by myself, how could I pass and catch the ball at once?" Kazuya opposed, not noticing Tsukasa was getting mad by his insistence to play with Tsukushi. Tsukushi went between the boys before Tsukasa could do something...not appropriate.  
  
"Kazuya, we can play ball later. Why don't you join us in the sandbox first?" Tsukushi asked nervously, sensing Tsukasa's about to throw a fit.  
  
"Okay, but you promised we'll play later." Kazuya reminded her. Tsukasa scowled, but it was Tsukushi who wanted that, so they resumed playing again. After that Tsukushi played with Kazuya and the boys, without Rui. Shizuka noticed him sitting on the swing, just watching his friends play.  
  
"Hello. You're Rui, right? Why aren't you playing with them, they're having fun." Shizuka said, trying to include Rui in the game. He just looked up to her, Shizuka smiled, but he bent his head again...no response.  
  
"You know, Kazuya was like you when he was younger. He wasn't used to playing with anybody, he'd just sore himself sitting in a corner. I think that's why everybody teases him, they used to call him a loser. That was when Tsukushi showed up, and helped him to overcome that shyness. No wonder Kazuya wants to be with her always, Kushi's her protector." Shizuka told Rui. He listened quietly, not uttering a single word.  
  
The day continued on like that, with the kids playing and Shizuka sitting with Rui in the swings. It was almost five in the afternoon when they decided to call it a day and went home. Then on Sunday afternoon, Tsukushi came running to the boys and Shizuka. Her face was tear-stricken, and her eyes were a bit puffy. Her voice quivered when she spoke.  
  
"We...we...we'll be leaving on Thursday. D...da...daddy said he's been offered a better job in the States, a...an...and we'll be living there starting next week. I...I...I don't wanna leave but I don't want my mommy and daddy to get mad." Tsukushi wasn't able to hold back the tears, they flowed freely down her cheeks. All four boys were shocked, including Shizuka and Kazuya. They didn't expect they'd have a short time playing with Tsukushi. It had the most effect on Tsukasa, he didn't want to believe it. He thought everything will be alright, he had grown close to Tsukushi in just a matter of days. But now she's telling them she's leaving.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK   
  
It was Thursday. The sun was shining brightly and the day seemed so beautiful, but not for a girl and her friends. Tsukushi was talking to F4 with Kazuya and Shizuka outside their house. It was time for her to leave.  
  
"Take care, Kushi. I'll miss you. It would never be the same without you here." Shizuka said, teary-eyed.  
  
"Tsukushi, you'll write to us, won't you? I'll miss you so much, no one will play with me anymore." Kazuya asked Tsukushi, he had a sad look on his face, and he went to hug Tsukushi.  
  
"See you, Kushi. We'll see each other again sometime later." Jiro told her. It could be heard in his voice that he didn't want her to leave.  
  
"Aww, now it'll be quiet here. We won't be going to the park any longer. We don't have anyone to play ball with." Akira said, smiling. Surely he was trying to cheer up everybody. It was a sad day for all of them.  
  
"Bye. Take care." Rui said, not wanting to talk too much. He's not that emotional when it comes to partings like these, really. He shook Tsukushi's hand and stepped aside.  
  
It was Tsukasa's turn to say goodbye. He was lost for words, not wanting to say anything. He was afraid he would make the situation worse if he say something. He had a hard time before he was able to speak.  
  
"Uh, I had a great time with you. You take care and be good. That's all I want to say." Tsukasa inhaled heavily. He was fighting back the tears of seeing Tsukushi leave.  
  
"Thanks. I had a wonderful time with you. We'll see each other again." Tsukushi's tears rolled down as she went to hug Tsukasa.  
  
"I'll miss you." She whispered.  
  
Goodbye  
  
By Spice Girls  
  
No, no, no, no,  
  
No, no, no, no,  
  
No, no, no, no, Now listen little child, there will come a day,  
  
When you will be able, able to say,  
  
Never mind the pain, or the aggravation,  
  
You know there's a better way for you and me to be,  
  
Look for the rainbow in every storm,  
  
Fly like an angel, heaven sent to me,

Goodbye my friend,  
  
I know you're gone, you said you're gone,  
  
But I can still feel you here,  
  
It's not the end,  
  
Gotta keep it strong,  
  
Before the pain turns into fear,  
  
So glad we made it,  
  
Time will never change it, no, no, no,  
  
No, no, no, no,

Just a little girl, big imagination,  
  
Never letting no one take it away,  
  
Went into the world (into the world) what a revelation,  
  
She found there's a better way, for you and me to be,  
  
Look for the rainbow in every storm,  
  
Find out for certain loves gonna be there for you, You'll always be someone's baby,

Goodbye my friend,  
  
I know you're gone, you said you're gone,  
  
But I can still feel you here,  
  
It's not the end,  
  
Gotta keep it strong,  
  
Before the pain turns into fear,  
  
So glad we made it,  
  
Time will never change it, no, no, no,  
  
No, no, no, no,  
  
You know its time to say goodbye,  
  
No, no, no, no,

The times when we would play about,  
  
The way we used to scream and shout,  
  
We never dreamt you'd go your own sweet way,  
  
Look for the rainbow in every storm,  
  
Find out for certain, love's gonna be there for you,  
  
You'll always be someone's baby,

Goodbye my friend,  
  
I know you're gone, you said you're gone,  
  
But I can still feel you here,  
  
It's not the end,  
  
Gotta keep it strong,  
  
Before the pain turns into fear,  
  
So glad we made it,  
  
Time will never, never, ever change it,  
  
No, no, no, no,  
  
You know it's time to say goodbye,  
  
No, no, no, no,  
  
And don't forget you can rely,  
  
No, no, no, no,  
  
You know it's time to say goodbye,  
  
And don't forget on me, you can rely,  
  
No, no, no, no,  
  
I will help you, help you on your way,  
  
I will be with you everyday,  
  
No, no, no, no,  
  
I will be with you everyday,  
  
No, no, no, no,  
  
I will be with you everyday.  
  
The boys and Shizuka watched as Tsukushi's family car drove out of sight. She had left. Only God knows when will they be seeing each other again.


	4. Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango...any part of it I do not own, period.  
  
"Students, I want you all to meet Ms. –"  
  
"It's okay sir, I can introduce myself. Thank you." A posh-looking girl interrupted what the man was going to say. The teacher nodded, and the girl faced the entire class.  
  
She was wearing a white skirt from Dolce & Gabbana, with thin stripes of orange that reached just above her knees fitting her perfectly, showing off the curves of her hips and her slender legs. Atop of that was a pale green, long-sleeved blouse from Fred Segal that has its left sleeve pulled down, exposing her smooth shoulder. She was also wearing a pink Von Dutch cap that was put sideways, giving a clear view of her long hair that reflected a silky brown color against the rays of the sun lighting up the room. She finished her looks with a pair of black, slipper-sandals from Jimmy Choo and sunglasses that kept her eyes hidden, altering her image of who she really was.  
  
"Hi! I'm Tyler Kiesha McKennin. Nice to meet ya all!" An American accent was hinted at her voice. Then she looked at the teacher and asked where she was going to sit. The teacher pointed at an empty seat beside a snobby- looking boy, who looked like he was dragged there to listen to whatever their teacher has to say. Kiesha approached the seat and sat down, ignoring the stares her classmates were throwing at her, especially the gaze from the boy sitting beside her. It was Domyouji Tsukasa. He was staring at her intently, thinking that he had met her somewhere a long time ago. But where and when? Tsukasa couldn't remember but he was sure that this Kiesha looks familiar. The teacher then let out a small coughing sound that made Tsukasa distracted and pulled him out of his reverie.  
  
The lesson started and the class paid no attention as usual. This was the way students spend their school days at Eitoku. It was an exclusive school for the rich, it was home for the sons and daughters of the CEOs and the owners of different corporations in Japan. The students always have dreamy looks on their faces, which only lit up when it's time for break times and dismissals, the times where they could flaunt their new dresses and jewelry and other stuff that they want others to see. They're big show-offs, in short.  
  
Suddenly the bell rang and the students piled out of the room immediately, not wanting to stay and listen to the teacher who was trying his best to explain their next project. Kiesha however, stayed and listened before going out of the room herself. The teacher, who was an old man felt thankful. Somehow, this school is going to have a good student after all, he whispered to himself.  
  
Kiesha went to her second class and the same routines of introducing her and sitting at an empty seat were done. But this time she was sitting beside a humble-looking girl who was studying her shoes when she came and sat beside her.  
  
"Hi! I'm Kiesha, and you are?" She asked as the girl looked up and saw her smiling. She seemed friendly, she thought.  
  
"I'm Yuki. You're new here, aren't you?" she asked in return while offering her hand for Kiesha to shake.  
  
"Yeah, I'm new here. I came from the US just 2 days ago and my dad said I might be staying here until I graduated from High School. Mind being my friend? I don't have any. " Kiesha told her attentively, considering her as one of her friends. Yuki nodded and smiled, and they both turned to the teacher to listen to their lesson. Lunch came and Kiesha was still packing her bag up when she noticed Yuki waiting for her. Kiesha asked why was she still there.  
  
"I'm waiting for you. Do you mind having lunch with me? I'm with my boyfriend and his friends." Kiesha smiled gratefully and both of them went to their lockers before heading for the cafeteria. F4 was already sitting at their usual place at the café, the table beside the window overlooking the grounds and the lake of Eitoku.  
  
"Hey Jiro, what's taking your girl so long?" Akira asked, he was already hungry but Soujiro held them up from eating until Yuki shows up. Sitting beside Akira was Rui. 10 years have passed and no sign of him ever changed. The same look on his face was still there...expressionless. Across the table was a stern-looking Tsukasa that was slumping on his seat trying to cover his ears from the continued blabbering of his 'girlfriend', Shigeru. It was obvious to everybody that Tsukasa doesn't like Shigeru. She was bubbly and friendly, yes, but the mere fact that she's a whiny kept all the people in Eitoku irritated. She was studying in Eitoku because Tsukasa was there too, and that's what Tsukasa's mother wanted to happen. It was an arranged marriage for both of them, which Tsukasa opposed, but made Shigeru jump with joy. Tsukasa was her crush since she was 10, and until now she's still gaga over him.  
  
Akira was still complaining about eating lunch when Yuki entered the café with a girl they haven't seen before. They all turned their heads to see her, even Rui! Shigeru was still talking about a date she wants to have with Tsukasa when she noticed the buzzing coming from the crowd.  
  
"So, she's the heiress to the McKennin Enterprise, the richest and the biggest Enterprise in the US and Europe and ranking second here in Asia?" Asai, the queen of rumors asked her friends. "Oh yes she is and mind you, she's posh. Look at her designer clothes that seemed to have come from Milan!" An excited girl told Asai.  
  
"Don't mind them, they're no good people." Yuki reminded Kiesha.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm used to the buzzing ever since I was young!" Kiesha winked. The girls approached the table where F4 and Shigeru were sitting, all of them stunned with this beautiful girl...except for Tsukasa.  
  
"Sorry Jiro, I have to go to my locker first and assist my new friend." Yuki explained briefly. Kiesha smiled and opened her mouth to introduce herself.  
  
"I'm Kiesha, Tyler Kiesha Mc---"but Tsukasa cut her off.  
  
"I know who you are, no need to repeat it all over again." Tsukasa growled at her. Kiesha's right brow raised and sarcasm floated over her voice.  
  
"Oh yeah, you're in my Business and Finance Administration class. Of course you'll know me, but you're friends don't. And maybe I can introduce myself to you again, I bet you won't remember me with that good memory and intelligence of yours." Kiesha said while smirking and turned to the others.  
  
"Kiesha, Tyler Kiesha McKennin. Pleasure to meet you!" She chirped, holding out her hand to the people sitting at the table. Akira jumped from his seat, went straightly to Kiesha and admired her beautiful looks.  
  
"Mimasaka Akira, have we met already? You look familiar to me." Akira asked, making Tsukasa look up and realize...Akira thought she's familiar too? Who's this girl? He thought.  
  
"Nishikado Soujiro, I'm Yuki's boyfriend and uh...have you been to Japan before? You look like a certain girl I know." Jiro's voice sounded as if he was sure he knew her.  
  
"She's not Tsukushi. Period." Rui ended the questioning of Akira and Soujiro. Kiesha looked at him and studied his profile...like a statue, she thought.  
  
"Ahh, I guess so...but I'm not sure...I've been in the US my whole life." Kiesha sealed any more question about her being in Japan.  
  
"Shigeru here, I'm Domyouji Tsukasa's girlfriend!" she said cheerfully, not noticing the change of expression on Kiesha's face. Her smile faded slightly as she heard the revelations from Shigeru.  
  
"Oh, I see. Nice to meet you, Shigeru." Kiesha shook her hand.  
  
All of them sat down and talked about different topics. The boys were talking about sports while the girls are talking about fashion trends. The bell signaled the end of lunchtime and the people started to leave for their next classes. F4 stood up and brought the girls in front of their classrooms and bade goodbye. Kiesha went out with Yuki at the end of their last class and walked to to F4 and Shigeru that were standing at the gates of Eitoku.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow then, Yuki. See you, Shigeru. And nice to meet you, F4." Kiesha nodded to them as she started to walk away from them and go to her limo.  
  
"Hey Tyler Kiesha, wait up!" Akira called and Kiesha stopped dead in her tracks. She turned around and saw them staring at her. Akira yelled a question to her that made Kiesha smile silently to herself.  
  
"You have an alternate name? Japanese name, perhaps? It's so hard to say Tyler Kiesha or Kiesha, we're Japanese so---"Akira asked nervously as Kiesha told them her Japanese name.  
  
"Me? Oh, yeah. My Japanese name is Tsukushi, Makino Tsukushi. Long time no see, F4. Fooled ya right there, didn't I?" She smiled as she turned her back from them and waved goodbye.  
  
Akira and Soujiro's mouths were wide open while Rui remained staring at space. Shigeru and Yuki have a confused look on their faces by the sudden reaction from the two. But nothing could explain Tsukasa's reaction when she heard Kiesha say her name.  
  
His face was a mixture of confusion, happiness, longing, and surprise. All he could do was mutter to himself.  
  
She's back. Makino Tsukushi's back.  
  
I got Tyler Kiesha from Tsukushi...I don't know how I got that but I thought about giving her an American or western name based on her Japanese name...and McKennin came from Makino...I wanted it to be McKinnon, but that would've been too obvious...  
  
Thanks for all the reviews, you all made me so happy!!!! Keep them coming!!! 


	5. Jealousy & Awkwardness

Jealousy & Awkwardness  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango  
  
"Kiesha, you okay? You look as if you're in a trance for a minute." Yuki asked, there was concern written in her eyes. They were walking on the ground of Eitoku before going to their classes.  
  
"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be? And call me Kushi, since I'm in the US no more." Tsukushi reminded her friend. She was feeling thankful, at least she got a friend who really cares for her. But honestly, she wasn't okay. Shigeru's voice kept on repeating in her mind, and the fact that she's Tsukasa's girlfriend had an impact on her. She still likes Tsukasa...for sure. They were still walking when F4 and Shigeru came up and approached them.  
  
"Hey Yuki! How come you spend more time with Kushi than me?" Soujiro asked, pouting.  
  
"Oh come on, enough of the lovey-dovey! We're in public, if you must know!" Akira told his friend teasingly. Tsukushi and the others had a good laugh, but they subsided quickly and all of them turned to Tsukushi. She seemed to get what they wanted her to do, and her face looked pensive when she spoke.  
  
"Sorry about yesterday, I just wanted to surprise you." She told them apologetically.  
  
"You sure took us by surprise. Really, you're so beautiful, so different, so...va-va-voom!!!" Akira exclaimed merrily, as his hands went up the air as if shaping Tsukushi's body. Once again they had a good laugh, and Tsukushi hit Akira on the arm playfully. Tsukushi turned and looked at Tsukasa and saw his hand interlocked with Shigeru's. She felt like there was a lump stuck on her throat and she couldn't think of what to say. It was Shigeru who broke the silence that reigned around the group.  
  
"So you're Japanese name is Tsukushi? And you're Tsukasa's childhood friend?!" Shigeru asked, she was hinting something but Tsukushi couldn't decipher what.  
  
"Um, yeah. I'm Tsukasa's childhood friend, and F3's as well." Tsukushi looked at Tsukasa and met his eyes, but she turned away quickly. 'just a friend...right', Tsukushi reminded herself. But when she asked Tsukasa how he was, however, all her thoughts were deleted...just like that. He was extremely gorgeous, wearing a black shirt and jeans and his cologne was so manly that Tsukushi almost forgot to breathe.  
  
"So, how are you this morning?"  
  
"Never better. Listen, about yesterday, I didn't mean that. I didn't know it was you, Tsukushi." Tsukasa had said her name so low and gentle Tsukushi could have sworn she saw the sincerity in his eyes, but it was gone when she looked up again. Tsukushi said it was okay and told them she'd see them at lunch, saying it without meeting their eyes. She then walked away briskly, with Shigeru and Yuki running to catch up with her.  
  
Akira watched them leave as he turned to Tsukasa. They were walking towards the lake, not wanting to attend any of their classes.  
  
"You ain't over her yet, are you Tsukasa?" Akira said seriously. Tsukasa looked at him questioningly and asked why.  
  
"Saw the glare you had when I said she's so sexy. Good thing whiny Shigeru didn't notice. I guess first love never dies, eh Soujiro?" Akira turned to his friend, although he knew he's not going to get a good answer.  
  
"I have no idea, bro. I didn't know what first love was until I met Yuki." Soujiro said dreamily, remembering the first time she met Yuki.  
  
"Ewww! Haven't you had enough of your mushy stuff when we were talking with the girls?" Akira had a screwed look on his face and looked like he was going to puke. He turned to Rui instead; who gave him a thumbs-up.  
  
"To tell you the truth, I haven't forgotten her to begin with." Tsukasa said flatly, he sounded so true.  
  
"Well, to that I have no doubt. She's your childhood sweetheart, wasn't she?" Akira said teasingly, remembering the times when Tsukasa would often blush at the sound of Tsukushi's name. But Soujiro was serious when he opened his mouth to say his part.  
  
"What are you gonna do now? Surely, Shigeru wouldn't let you off that easily. Be careful, you saw her one time when she didn't get what she want, she turned pretty violent...throwing things everywhere." Soujiro reminded him. Akira nodded, but they were surprised by Rui's reaction.  
  
"Just whatever you do, don't make Tsukushi look like the villain in the story. Defend her by all means, Tsukasa. Don't ever let go, make a decision that you won't regret." Rui advised his friend, then said he's going home to sleep and turned around to leave them.  
  
"Hey Rui, what's that supposed to mean?" Tsukasa asked, puzzled. He looked at his friends, who had the same blank expression as he was. But he had a point, Rui, he always had the point...he has always been the logical one among the four of them.

"Kushi's coming in late. She said she has to meet her other friends." Yuki informed them, she came without Tsukushi, and F4 immediately asked her where she was.  
  
"Wonder who might those people be?" Akira was wondering, then something popped in his mind. 'Could it be Shizuka, and that Kazuya guy?', he asked Soujiro, but even he had no idea. Then they heard Tsukushi's laughter echoing down the hall and saw her walking to them, with her were a pretty girl and a naïve-looking boy. They seemed so happy together.  
  
"These are Shizuka and Kazuya. This is Shigeru, F3 and Yuki. You do remember F4 don't you?" Tsukushi said while pointing alternately to introduce the people at the table. Shizuka and Kazuya said hello, F3 waved, and Shigeru and Yuki smiled, but Tsukushi noticed someone missing. She asked where's Rui.  
  
"Sleeping, as usual." Was the simple answer Akira gave her. Shizuka and Kazuya took the seats beside Akira, leaving Tsukushi to sit beside Tsukasa. Tsukushi took the chair reluctantly. She was feeling awkward and her mind went completely blank when Tsukasa smiled at her, she returned the smile shyly.  
  
All the while Shigeru was watching the whole scene. How Tsukasa smiled at her rather sweetly, and Tsukushi's crimson cheeks when she smiled in return. She felt a pang of jealousy eating her inside when she saw this. She tried to ignore the awkward scene between her 'boyfriend' and Tsukushi that morning, but it's a different story when it's the second time around. She gave a glare but nobody seemed to notice.  
  
"So Tsukushi, are you dating someone right now?" Shigeru asked through gritted teeth. Tsukushi turned to her then to Tsukasa, but this time she was sure his eyes were telling her to say 'no'. Tsukushi's insides did a sort of somersault when she saw the reaction in Tsukasa's eyes.  
  
"No, I don't have a certain someone right now. I just arrived from the US so I didn't have the time to meet guys, but I had many suitors back in New York." Tsukushi shot back, making Shigeru flush with embarrassment and anger. Akira and Soujiro smiled secretly. Still the same Tsukushi...bold and frank, they thought.  
  
"Well, in that case...do you mind bringing one? I'm having a date with Tsukasa this coming Saturday. I'll be glad if you could come with us." Shigeru said, encircling her arm with Tsukasa's. She planned to make Tsukushi jealous.  
  
"Ahh, I'm not sure. But I'll try, I'll inform you if I have a date to bring." Tsukushi said, smiling. Why did she agree to this date thingy? Damn! She cursed silently.  
  
"I can come with you if you want. We can go to the amusement park." Rui suddenly came out of the blue, making everybody jump from their seats. Tsukushi introduces Shizuka and Kazuya again, and somehow Rui managed to smile a little at the sight of Shizuka. The latter blushed in return.  
  
"So Tsukushi, do you want me as your date?" Rui asked politely.  
  
This time it was Tsukasa's turn to get jealous. He felt relieved when he heard Tsukushi said that she's dating no one, but now Rui's included in the picture. Is Rui betraying me? Tsukasa thought, frowning and unconsciously grasping the tablecloth roughly. Soujiro and Akira exchanged nervous glances, not knowing what their friends might be thinking. Shigeru on the other hand, smirked. 'Now Tsukasa won't be able to run after Tsukushi', she sighed inwardly.  
  
"Sure! I'll be glad to. Thanks, Rui." Tsukushi wasn't sure about what she did, but she had no choice, better let fate decide on what's gonna happen to her and Tsukasa. Shigeru said it's settled, to the amusement park on Saturday. Tsukasa stood up, and left the café angrily. Shigeru went after him, and Tsukushi came running with Yuki at the sound of the bell. Shizuka and Kazuya left not too long after that, and F3 was left, alone in the café.  
  
"What the heck did you just do, Rui?" Soujiro shook his head and ran his hand on his hair. Rui shrugged, saying he did nothing wrong. Soujiro asked him again, but Akira spoke before Rui can utter a sound.  
  
"I know you are helping Tsukushi, but Tsukasa is our brother and you know that. You're not into other people's businesses until Tsukushi came. Is there something that we missed between you and Tsukushi?" Akira didn't want to believe that Rui had just asked Tsukushi for a date.  
  
"Wait and see. Patience is a virtue. I'm not betraying Tsukasa, he's one of my best friends, and I'm just helping him. Nor do I like Tsukushi, there's only one girl that I like...and you know who she is." Rui stood up, leaving the two pondering. He was right, it was Shizuka whom Rui likes...only Shizuka.  
  
"This is gonna be one tough game for Tsukasa and Tsukushi. Wanna party tonight? Just help me meet some girls." Akira asked Soujiro.  
  
"Ditto, Aki." Soujiro stood up, and both men walked together out of the café.  
  
They're going to have a hard time, especially Tsukushi and Tsukasa.

I wanna thank you all for your comments! My story is already written in advance, so I can update as fast as I can...plus, summer has just started...anyways, thanks again! Merci beaucoup!


	6. Top of the World

Top of the world Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango  
  
Saturday, 2:00 PM  
  
Matsuhiko Amusement Park  
  
"Sorry I'm late. The traffic was heavy." Tsukushi excused herself. Rui and Shigeru nodded and smiled, but Tsukasa was stunned.  
  
Tsukushi was wearing a miniskirt from DKNY, a pink, floral-print camisole, and a pair of sneakers. She had let her tresses down and clipped the stray strands of her hair with a barrette. Tsukasa was amazed on how she could look simple yet beautiful. Or was it just him who thought about Tsukushi that way? He ignored the thoughts and turned to the other three.  
  
"So, where to now?" Surely Tsukasa didn't know much about amusement parks and carnivals.  
  
"Let's ride the carousel, Tsukasa!" Shigeru exclaimed. Tsukasa looked around on the horses Shigeru was pointing at. That sucks, he thought.  
  
"We'll be going to the roller coaster. We'll see you later!" Tsukushi had left, bringing Rui with her. Tsukasa stared at their retreating backs. How he wished he was the one to stroll with Tsukushi, not Rui.  
  
Shigeru saw the look on Tsukasa's face, but pushed the thoughts aside. She felt a mixture of emotions inside, she wanted to get mad at Tsukushi, but could she blame her if she's the one that Tsukasa likes? She pitied herself at the same time; she was trying all these years for Tsukasa to notice her, but that was all in vain. She still tried to put up a brave front, however. Smiling, she asked Tsukasa where he wants to go. Tsukasa said anywhere that would not stink, so Shigeru dragged him to a shooting booth. Tsukasa shot all the targets and was awarded a teddy bear, but he just gave it to Shigeru, who felt so happy with the simple gift.  
  
Meanwhile, on the other side of the amusement park...  
  
"Wasn't that cool?! It was so scary yet so thrilling!" Tsukushi couldn't contain her happiness. It was like being back in New York, she felt so free and light, especially with Rui. She studied his profile and smiled. Rui caught her smiling and asked what's funny.  
  
"Nothing, I felt like a six year old girl again. It's so great to be back." She explained simply. Rui stared at her and looked away.  
  
After some time, they felt hungry and called Shigeru and Tsukasa to meet up. They ordered some food and sat down at a nearby table. Tsukushi kept on talking about the rides she took with Rui, and Tsukasa was just staring at her, not listening but just looking. Shigeru was faking a smile and pretending she finds it funny, but deep inside she was already loathing Tsukushi.  
  
"Shigeru, did you see that skit and theatre mini show somewhere in here? I thought you like dramas and plays and the likes?" Rui was taking Shigeru away from the two. Shigeru nodded and said she does, and asked Rui for the directions. She's not going to give in for some sort of bait, she could think and do better than that.  
  
"Go with him, Shigeru. You know I don't like plays that much." Tsukasa rolled his eyes. He didn't get what Rui was trying to do, he just didn't like being with Shigeru, and he's still angry of the issue with Rui and Tsukushi dating. Shigeru pleaded Tsukasa to come with her, but the latter wouldn't budge. Shigeru stood up and went with Rui, throwing Tsukasa and Tsukushi one last angry glance.  
  
"I think she's mad." Tsukushi turned to Tsukasa. Tsukasa looked at her and she smiled, but he turned his head on the other direction.  
  
"As if I care! She gets too emotional when watching those plays, yet they don't seem too good to watch, do they?" Tsukasa inquired. Tsukushi shrugged and said she finds them cool to watch.  
  
"Anyway, where do you wanna go next? Surely you won't stay here sitting around, you'll just sore your butt if you do that." Tsukushi said teasingly. Tsukasa looked at her and she laughed at his screwed face.  
  
"Oh come on, get a life! Let's ride that 'Boat of Terror', what say you?" Tsukushi stood up, holding to Tsukasa's hand and pulling him away to the boats waiting to be ridden.  
  
"This is ridiculous! All those fake monsters make me sick!" Tsukasa scowled, but Tsukushi had already pushed him to the boat and sat down beside him. The boat started to move and the monsters showed up from everywhere, making Tsukushi scream and shout at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Cut the shouting will you?! My ears are already hurting from your eerie voice! I won't doubt it if I'm deaf the moment I get out of here!" Tsukasa's voice came towering Tsukushi's. Tsukushi looked at him, but a mummified creature that looked like he was wrapped using a pile of flat and soggy pasta. Tsukushi screamed and grasp Tsukasa's shirt, hugging him tight and muffling her loud voice. Tsukasa was taken by surprise, he was speechless. His cheeks were a shade of crimson from blushing and his heart was beating like mad it might've jumped out from his chest if he had no ribs to keep it in. Tsukushi felt so light and safe in Tsukasa's arms and they stayed on like that until the ride ended.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to do that. I just got so scared." Tsukushi apologized. Tsukasa knew what she was talking about.  
  
"No sweat. That's mine, don't bother." Tsukasa stopped Tsukushi from getting her phone and took out his phone instead. It was a text message from Rui saying: '5:00 PM...I've taken Shigeru home...got pretty emotional and never stopped crying throughout the play...got sleepy and asked to go home...go make your move'. Tsukasa thanked Rui silently and turned to face Tsukushi.  
  
"Rui had taken Shigeru home. See, I told you she's emotional...a crybaby they say." Tsukasa said, he was feeling free somehow, and even offered a ride to the Ferris wheel.  
  
"Whoa! I didn't expect you'd like the amusement park!" Tsukushi was jubilant. They walked together and took a ride on the Ferris wheel. The machine stopped, and Tsukushi looked at Tsukasa questioningly.  
  
"Do you think there's something wrong?" Tsukushi was panting. Tsukasa turned to her, concerned. She seemed like having a problem in breathing.  
  
"You okay?" Tsukasa had already leaned over her.  
  
"I'm not usually afraid of heights...but when you say this high..." Tsukushi was grasping for breath, while Tsukasa looked down under him. They were up in the air as high as a 10-storey building!  
  
He turned to Tsukushi, and noticed her slightly parted lips. Her lips were still red and tempting, even when she's lacking proper breathing.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll help you, I'll give you breathing lessons!"  
  
"What do you mean breathing lessons?! I'm not drowning, no need to give me C---"Tsukushi was stunned. Tsukasa had kissed her fully on the lips, shocking her totally. She tried to push him away, but she soon melted to his warm kiss. She then closed her eyes and returned his kiss, not wanting to end their blissful moment.  
  
Top of the world  
  
By the Carpenters  
  
Such a feelin's comin' over me  
  
There is wonder in most everything I see  
  
Not a cloud in the sky  
  
Got the sun in my eyes  
  
And I won't be surprised if it's a dream Everything I want the world to be  
  
Is now coming true especially for me  
  
And the reason is clear  
  
It's because you are here  
  
You're the nearest thing to heaven that I've seen  
  
I'm on the top of the world lookin' down on creation  
  
And the only explanation I can find  
  
Is the love that I've found ever since you've been around  
  
Your love's put me at the top of the world  
  
Something in the wind has learned my name  
  
And it's tellin' me that things are not the same  
  
In the leaves on the trees and the touch of the breeze  
  
There's a pleasin' sense of happiness for me There is only one wish on my mind  
  
When this day is through I hope that I will find  
  
That tomorrow will be just the same for you and me  
  
All I need will be mine if you are here  
  
I'm on the top of the world lookin' down on creation  
  
And the only explanation I can find  
  
Is the love that I've found ever since you've been around  
  
Your love's put me at the top of the world  
  
Both were surprised when they broke apart. They were blushing furiously. Tsukushi felt shy, but happy at the same time. They went down after the ride and started walking down the amusement park. Tsukasa was smiling like an idiot, and couldn't help staring at Tsukushi.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Tsukushi was still blushing, and couldn't look straightly at Tsukasa.  
  
"Nothing. You look beautiful. Where to now, miss?" Tsukasa asked politely.  
  
"Take me home, I'm tired already." Tsukushi said flatly.  
  
"As you wish..." Tsukasa led her to his car. The ride home was quiet, until Tsukushi spoke up.  
  
"Did you mean what you did up there in the Ferris wheel?" Tsukushi asked. She still wasn't sure of everything.  
  
"I wouldn't have done it if I didn't mean it." Tsukasa answered her simply. Tsukushi smiled. A simple, yet meaningful answer.  
  
"What about Shigeru? I don't want her to get hurt, Tsukasa." Tsukushi asked.  
  
Tsukasa didn't know what to think. He hadn't given Shigeru any thought.  
  
I know all of us sees Shigeru as the nice and all-out-support character in HYD...so for a change, I'm gonna make a different character out of Shigeru. I see her fit to play the part, I don't want Umi to get in the picture because I don't like her, I don't know why, I just don't. So please don't get mad at me if I change Shigeru...it's needed for the plot of the story!  
  
Oh, and thanks once again for the comments! 


	7. Heaven and Hell

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango  
  
This may contain foul language so I recommend caution if you're easily offended by such words...  
  
"What happened to your date last Saturday? Anything interesting?" Yuki asked cheekily. Tsukushi looked at her and laughed at the innocent look on her face, but blushed at the thought of what happened on the date and Tsukasa's revelations of his feelings for her.  
  
"Kushi, I'm asking you! Was it that great that you can't even put it into words?" Yuki joked and both of them laughed. Tsukushi went serious and her face looked nervous.  
  
"What? Did I say something wrong?" Yuki asked but Tsukushi said it was okay.  
  
"Erm...Tsukasa and me...um, we...we...kissed." Tsukushi was relieved she had said it, but blushed at the sudden revelation. Yuki squealed with joy and hugged her.  
  
"I'm so happy for you! You are really made for each other!" Yuki was so happy about the news, and Tsukushi thanked her simply.  
  
On the other side of the world...F4 was having a picnic before class...  
  
"So, anything hot between you and Tsukushi? Did you bring her there?" Akira asked, he was excited to know the details. Soujiro raised his wineglass, and Rui remained listening to the conversation.  
  
"Yeah, I did. It was great, so great!" Tsukasa was thinking about the Ferris wheel event, not caring about the thing Akira and Soujiro was hinting at.  
  
"Really? What did you do then? Come on, spill it out! I'm dying in anticipation!" Akira's eyes bulged and his handsome smile showed up.  
  
"Well, she had a difficulty in breathing at first so..." Tsukasa's words were drowned by Akira and Soujiro's triumphant shouts. Students who were passing by looked at them in amazement. Sometimes, F4 can be nuts, they thought.  
  
"Were you really that good that she lacked breathing? Maybe it was so intense and hot there so Tsukushi had to grasp for air!" Soujiro's eyes were glinting, and his grin was a mischievous one.  
  
"What do you mean hot? It was high up there in the Ferris wheel!" Tsukasa still have no idea on what's going on. Akira and Soujiro's smiles vanished and were replaced by a disapproving look.  
  
"What do you mean Ferris wheel? Didn't you bring her to a hotel? And what's so great about a Ferris wheel ride?" Akira was disappointed, and so was Soujiro.  
  
"Hotel? We were in the amusement park, Rui took Shigeru home so I came with Tsukushi. She had a breathing problem up there so I kissed her to give her some of my air...I didn't say that!" Tsukasa took back his words as Akira and Soujiro's smiles returned. Rui looked up and saw Tsukasa blushing.  
  
"I don't believe it! Congratulations, my man! You already had your fist kiss! What's next?" Akira patted Tsukasa on the back as Soujiro shook his hand, laughing. Tsukasa looked at Rui and saw his serious face.  
  
"I'm sticking with what I said. What about Shigeru? She's hard to handle, Tsukasa." Rui was expressionless but he was worried, the idea was his after all.  
  
"I still haven't given her a thought, but I won't let go of Tsukushi. Not now that's she's back here, with me." Tsukasa had said it firmly, he's never letting Tsukushi go. Akira had a thoughtful look on his face, and Soujiro was happy, yet he couldn't deny that he could sense trouble.  
  
"I haven't seen Shigeru around, what do you think she's up to?" Soujiro was worried for his friends.  
  
"I don't know but whatever it is, I won't let her hurt Tsukushi." Tsukasa stood up and walked away to find Tsukushi.  
  
"Bet you liked your kiss with Tsukasa, didn't you? Rich bitch!" Shigeru was running to the cafeteria, fuming. It was Monday, and the F4 was there along with Yuki and Tsukushi, it was lunchtime and Tsukushi and Tsukasa were being teased from blushing and they're having a great time until Shigeru came. Akira and Soujiro were surprised from Shigeru's actions, and Yuki suddenly became serious.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Tsukushi asked, nonplussed. She thought Rui had taken Shigeru home, so how on earth would she know about her kiss with Tsukasa?  
  
"Don't play dumb with me, I had you all covered up. Huh, you see...stupid, when Rui took me home, he thought I would just take everything lying around and crying my heart out...wrong!!! Instead, I sent my people to watch over you and guess what? I have photos of you kissing! Just think of it if Tsukasa's mother finds out about this...that her only son is being an asshole for a girl who is almost good as a slut! I spent the whole Sunday searching for your background...and I'll say, I found interesting information that can drag you down." Shigeru sneered, and laughed hysterically.  
  
"Shut your mouth, Shigeru. I don't hit girls but you can have the honor of being the first one!" Tsukasa was getting angry just as Shigeru. Nobody can insult Tsukushi like that, not when Tsukasa's there. Shigeru put on a grim face, but her voice was full of mocking when she spoke.  
  
"Ooh, I'm getting scared now. What will Tsukasa do?! I better hide in my mother's womb...in your dreams, moron!" Shigeru was acting like a crazy person, and all of Eitoku had a disbelieving look on their faces.  
  
"I can't believe that you fell for a girl like this...what does she have that I don't huh, huh? She was a poor girl who went to US and became rich, came home, surprised everybody, and a dweeb that everybody seemed to love even without doing anything! You..." Shigeru pointed at Tsukushi, and her words were all but those suited for a fine lady to say.  
  
"You...bitch, slut, fucking slut! You came here impressing everybody, you stole Tsukasa from me...everything that I worked hard for were all gone, thanks to you...you made my world interesting yet so pathetic!!! Damn you, idiot!" Shigeru staggered forward to Tsukushi and slapped her across the face. Yuki clasped a hand over mouth to muffle a scream, Soujiro and Akira's brows knotted in anger, Rui stayed calm, and the students were shocked. All movements became passive, everybody was waiting on what's going to happen next.  
  
Tsukasa could have strangled Shigeru, but Tsukushi stopped him. Her eyes told him, 'Leave this. This is a girl fight'. Tsukasa stood back, he saw that menacing look in Tsukushi's face, and he had only seen it once. That was when she hit him hard across the face, and that was frightening enough, Tsukasa felt himself shiver at the thought, but that was Tsukushi. Brave, never letting anyone step on her like that. Tsukushi stepped forward, closer to Shigeru, and her eyes were burning with cold fury.  
  
"You think Tsukasa's yours? Why he's never been 'yours' to begin with!" Tsukushi was calm, she was suppressing her anger. In the right time, she thought. Shigeru's smile was wiped off from her face, but she spoke again.  
  
"He's mine...I branded him as mine..." Shigeru's voice was shaking. It was true, Tsukasa was never hers even from the start, she could never win his heart.  
  
"I don't see your name on him! Now you tell me if he's yours!" Tsukushi was teasing her, until she gets all fed up, that's the time when heaven gets to party with hell.  
  
"You really want a piece of me huh?" Shigeru's hand swung forward, ready to slap Shigeru again. But this time Tsukushi caught Shigeru's hand with her own.  
  
"You've done it once, get on with it." Tsukushi had said it calmly, but her temper was slowly rising, reaching up to her boiling point. She was still holding Shigeru's right hand when Shigeru lifted her left instead. Tsukushi held it and this time...it's show time. Time to show how serious Makino Tsukushi could be.  
  
"Is it my turn now???! Sorry, I don't want to do this but..." Tsukushi's voice floated over the quiet café as she threw Shigeru's hands down, slapped her six times alternately with her both hands making her fall to the ground. Yuki gasped and turned to her boyfriend and Akira, who were surprised as she was. Rui stared at the scene for a moment and started to walk away.  
  
"You'll pay for this! I'll have you and your family begging for mercy...you just wait...Makino Tsukushi...slut, slut, slut!" Shigeru shouted and swayed a little, still dazed from the slap and her cheeks were burning red, it was like a thousand needles that pricked her when Tsukushi slapped her.  
  
"Look who's talking! You're calling me a slut? What do you call yourself then? A prostitute, I'll guess?! Forcing herself to somebody who wouldn't like her in any way...now you tell me who's acting like a real slut?!" Tsukushi couldn't contain herself anymore, Shigeru has gotten worse...and there's no turning back if things get wrong. She's ready to fight, not only for Tsukasa, but for herself as well.  
  
"You dare tell me that! I'll have you dead, Makino Tsukushi...mark my words! I won't stop until I get my hands on you! I'll make your family and all the people related to you suffer, and you'll pay me with their lives! I'll make you poorer that you had been...once a poor girl would always be a poor girl!" Shigeru yelled as she ran away from them, totally humiliated, but not torn. She could get Tsukushi in other ways...she still had her brain working. There's no giving up.  
  
"Of course you can do that! Problem is, will I let you?! That's bullshit, Shigeru! You have to kiss my ass first before you can do that! Listen to this, I won't give Tsukasa back to you...a tigress has to protect what's hers!" Tsukushi yelled after Shigeru. Akira whimpered a smile and Soujiro looked at Tsukasa, a twinkle showing in his eyes. Yuki was almost teary- eyed, touched by Tsukushi's boldness to profess her love for Tsukasa to the whole of Eitoku. Tsukushi sank back on her chair, she didn't expect she'd say those words to anybody. Tsukasa was so happy that Tsukushi had told in front of everybody that he was hers and she was his.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll fight for you, no matter what." Tsukasa assured her. Tsukushi felt light, but she couldn't think properly. Shigeru's words hit her with full power, it's her family that's at stake, not just her and Tsukasa.  
  
"We better go home, we need to take extra caution now." Soujiro guided Yuki and helped her get up. Tsukasa assisted Tsukushi, and Akira followed after.  
  
"Tsukasa, is everything gonna be okay? I'm feeling scared somehow." Tsukushi admitted when she sat on the couch with Tsukasa in his mansion.  
  
"I can't say, all we can do is prepare ourselves on what's to come. You're with me, aren't you?" Tsukasa put his arm around Tsukushi's shoulder and pulling her towards him.  
  
"Hmmm..." Tsukushi gave a small nod and buried herself in Tsukasa's arms, his scent intoxicating her and freeing her of her worries.  
  
Tsukasa held Tsukushi closer. How could a date that went perfectly well and was like heaven to him suddenly turns into hell within a day's length? But he couldn't care less, as long as he has Tsukushi, he wouldn't want anything.  
  
"I won't let Shigeru harm you...not now, not ever." Tsukasa whispered to Tsukushi.  
  
I guess Tsukasa was feeling wonderful eh, two girls fighting over him?! And Tsukushi has already proclaimed Tsukasa's her 't get any better!!! I love Shigeru's character, so repulsive and aggressive! ;p 


	8. Threats

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango

"What's up, Tsukasa?" Soujiro asked. He was walking with Yuki when they saw Tsukasa and Tsukushi sitting on a mat in the fields. It has been a week since the confrontation with Shigeru and nothing unusual has happened...yet.

"Hmm...nothing really important. Shigeru haven't been in school and she's not attacking yet." Tsukasa thought of Shigeru as a monster, and laughed at his own imagination. Tsukushi looked at him worriedly.

"What's so funny? You're laughing all by yourself, are you okay?"

"Haha...yeah, I am. I just thought of something weird! Imagine Shigeru if she's a monster...that would be cool to see!" Tsukasa couldn't help laughing, but Tsukushi wasn't as happy as he was.

"Stop, will you? Shigeru is someone who shouldn't be taken easily." Tsukushi got irritated. How could Tsukasa take things as if they're just playing? Tsukasa looked pensive, and the worried looks on Yuki and Soujiro's faces came back again. All of them fell on serious thinking as Akira and Rui walked to them.

"Hey ya! What's with the long faces? Not a good way to start the day!" Akira asked cheerfully. Rui walked straight beside the tree and sat there, listening quietly. After a while Rui spoke up.

"I'm sorry. It was my idea to take Shigeru away, I didn't expect she'd be able to think something against you after all those 'heart-wrenching' plays she watched." Rui said honestly.

"What's done is done. All we have to do are the things that need to be done, and stopping Shigeru is one of those things." Tsukasa said firmly. Tsukushi was amazed on how determined he was to fight for her.

"Aha! I didn't know you could be so sensible, Tsukasa!" Akira laughed at his own compliment.

"Akira, you're being sarcastic. Tsukasa wasn't that smart until he met Tsukushi. Tsukushi lit up his senses!" Tsukushi blushed, the others laughed, and Soujiro got a playful smack from Tsukasa. The group was having fun, oblivious to the pair of eyes watching then from afar.

"Laugh all you want...I'll have you crying until blood comes out of your eyes...Makino Tsukushi." The stranger swore before leaving Eitoku.

"Are you sure you don't want me to bring you home?" Tsukasa was worried about the idea of Tsukushi going home alone. The two of them had a date on a cozy restaurant after school.

"I am. Don't worry about me, nothing's happened yet. I'll be okay." Tsukushi assured her almost paranoid boyfriend.

"If you say so, but take every care, alright? I don't want to lose you." Tsukasa caressed her cheek before giving her a sweet kiss as Tsukushi got inside of a cab. Tsukasa waved goodbye and drove his own car home.

Tsukushi stood in front of her mansion, constantly ringing the doorbell. No one came to greet her, to her surprise. She also noticed the lights were off and the house was unusually quiet. Empty. Tsukushi's heartbeat raced as she became nervous. Setting her fears aside, she repeated ringing the bell until she got fed up and started banging on the gates.

"Where are all those guards? Could somebody be kind enough to open the gates??!!" Tsukushi yelled as loud as she could but still, no one came to answer her call. Tsukushi scratched her head in frustration as she pulled out her phone to call Tsukasa. Suddenly, she heard an eerie sound as the gates open automatically.

"What the? What on earth is going on in here?!" Tsukushi walked as fast as she could to the door and opened it immediately. She was shocked on the view that came to greet her. Tsukushi picked up her phone and dialed Tsukasa's number.

"Tsukasa, I need you right here, right now. Something came up, I think the thing we feared has come already." Tsukushi choked at her own voice as nervousness spread across her body. She turned to look at the house again.

All the servants, the butlers, the drivers, and the gardeners were all tied up with tapes on their mouths to prevent them from creating a sound. There was red fluid all over the place, and the vases and the antiques were all ruined. The house was a mess and the household has fear in their eyes. Tsukushi ran quickly and untied the ropes.

"What happened here? Why is everything ruined? Have we been robbed?" Tsukushi's questions came out one after the other that the servants got confused.

"Young lady, there were men here a while ago...they were dressed in black and they have masks so we didn't see their faces. They were carrying guns and threatened to kill us if we call for help." A maid told Tsukushi. She was still shook up with what happened. Tsukushi was about to ask again when someone came pounding at the door. The butler ran to open it.

"Tsukushi, what happened? You sound scared...was it Shigeru? I told you, you shouldn't have gone home by yourself!" Tsukasa scolded Tsukushi lightly.

"I'm sorry, I thought it was still safe." Tsukushi was looking down, she knew it was dangerous, but she still insisted that she'd be safe.

"Is this blood?" Tsukasa had walked towards the red fluid scattered on the floor and smelled it. The maids left them so they could clean up the mess and secure everything in place.

"I think it's something's blood, sir. We didn't know, there was a knock and when I opened the door they pointed the gun at me and ordered all of us to come in the lobby at once." One of the butlers informed Tsukushi.

"It was weird though, young lady. They were alarmed when they saw it was you and they ran through the back door. I notice that they went in one of the rooms upstairs because it became quiet until they came down here again." A young maid told Tsukushi.

Tsukushi looked at Tsukasa and they ran all the way to her room. Tsukushi tried to say something but she choked at her own voice as hot tears blurred her eyes. Tsukasa hugged her and comforted her, though he knew this was only the beginning.

Tsukushi's bed was tattered and all her things were dug out of their places. Her clothes were strewn and placed messily in the washroom and everywhere in her room. The mirror in her dresser was shattered. But Tsukushi couldn't take to look at her bedroom wall. There were writings of blood that said: "Stay away from Tsukasa while you still can. You'll be the next target when we get back...you'll be sorry, bitch!", and a dead body of a pig was mutilated and hanged on her nightstand and the blood was poured all over her bed. Tsukushi almost fainted, but she noticed something missing.

"Tsukasa, my family picture is not here! They took it away...they're serious...what am I to do?" Tsukushi collapsed on the floor crying, her loud sobs could be heard all over the house and the maids stopped to listen to their young mistress's heart-wrenching cry.

"You're not staying here. I'll bring you at my place, this house in no longer safe for you. We'll send the household to their families first, and we'll call the police later." Tsukasa cupped Tsukushi's face in his hands and told her she'll be safe. They spent no time packing, since Tsukushi has no clothes to pack anymore. They told the maids and the servants to go to their families and they'll get their jobs when they got everything settled.

"Tsukasa, do you think it's Shigeru who did this?" Tsukushi knew Shigeru has declared war, but could she sink no lower that she even plotted a gruesome threat like this?

"Who else do you think would do this?" Tsukasa slammed the steering wheel with his fist. Shigeru's getting into his nerves.

"Should we call the police? Shigeru might get angrier than she already is when we do that."

"Of course we should. They could've got you if you hadn't went out with me."

They had reached Tsukasa's house and they were halfway through the stairs when a voice called them.

"Tsukasa, where have you been?" Tsukasa turned at the sound of the voice, there standing at the foot of the stairs was his mother.

Tsukasa's mom was here. Domyouji Kaede was staring at Tsukushi disapprovingly, and she was holding a folder on her hands.


	9. Veritas and Revelations

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango

"When did you get here?" Tsukasa seemed not happy to see his mother. Tsukushi felt another problem was going to happen, and the event in her house was diminished from her thoughts. She eyed Tsukasa's mother carefully, and by the way the lady stands and present herself made Tsukushi think of only one word to describe her...powerful.

"Is that how you welcome me? We haven't seen each other for a year and you're not happy to see me at all?" Domyouji Kaede raised an eyebrow to his son. She sighed heavily and opened the folder in her hands. She then told Tsukasa and Tsukushi to follow her in the living room.

"You haven't answered my question yet."

"Very well, I got here just minutes ago. I was alarmed of the news that you're going out with somebody other than your fiancée. Am I right, my son?" Kaede turned her gaze to Tsukushi, who was standing silently beside Tsukasa.

"I guess Shigeru have already told you, that I broke the engagement off. I'm dating Tsukushi, and I see no problem with that." Tsukasa tightened his hold of Tsukushi's hand.

"Oh no, Shigeru haven't told me a single thing. We haven't been in contact since the engagement party. Let's just say I have my own ways of knowing what you're up to this past few weeks." Kaede settled herself on one of the couches and motioned the other two to sit across her. Tsukushi sat quietly and looked down when she saw Kaede's cold expression.

"What does it matter to you? You never cared for me and Tsubaki ever since we were young, so why care now?" Tsukasa looked hurt when he said this, but quickly hide the emotion in his eyes.

"Don't go telling me that I never cared for you! All the things that I did were for your own good. And marrying Shigeru is one of those, you have a good future laid before you Tsukasa, don't go wasting your time on a riffraff." Kaede looked at Tsukushi and smiled at her wickedly. Tsukushi felt the anger building up inside her, but controlled herself. She's still Tsukasa's mother.

"My future, or the future of the company? I'm picking up the idea, mother. And if you're talking about Tsukushi, she's not a trash like other girls who know nothing but to be great pains in the ass." Tsukasa defended roughly, making his mother stood up.

"Mind your language! Is that what you get from hanging out with this girl? You don't even know if she's of a good family! Now tell me if she's not a trash, and don't be a disgrace Tsukasa, we had worked hard to maintain our reputation. I wouldn't let a girl like her to ruin everything in this family!" Kaede's loud voice came echoing in the almost empty mansion. Tsukasa's hands balled into fists and his booming voice shocked everyone in the room.

"Disgrace? You don't even know what the word means! You're forcing me to marry somebody against my own will, you had controlled almost everything in this house, now you tell me what is disgrace?! And family? I'm afraid we don't have that here, I have no family but Tsubaki, Tsukushi, and F3. I even wonder why do I call you mother, you never understood my feelings." Tsukasa said everything in his mother's face frankly. Kaede was surprised about her son's behavior, and slapped him real hard.

"Don't go lecturing me about disgrace! I know exactly what it is, and going out with this girl is the most appropriate meaning for that. You want to know what I mean? Read this, and find out for yourself. You might want to reconsider Shigeru after reading Ms. Makino's history." Kaede threw the folder and Tsukasa opened it, with Tsukushi peering beside him. But before Tsukasa could read what's inside, Shigeru busted through the door and came to greet Kaede.

"Auntie, I just received the news that you're here! Nice to see you again!" Shigeru approached Kaede and hugged her briefly. Then she noticed Tsukasa and Tsukushi and her smile was replaced by a scowl.

"Ooh, I didn't know you're here! How's it going bitchy?!"

"You were the one who attacked Tsukushi's house, weren't you? You threatened her last week and you did that horrible threat in her room!" Tsukasa was going to lunge at Shigeru if Tsukushi hadn't stopped him. Shigeru on the other hand was shocked but an idea came into her mind.

"What the hell are you talking about? I didn't attack her! And if I would attack her, I wouldn't just threaten her, I'll have her dead right away! But what could this mean? Uh-huh, somebody other than me is trying to get you...isn't that nice? If I could only meet that person, then we could talk about plans on making you suffer! Goody!" Shigeru laughed and nodded her head a few times. Kaede smiled at the corner of her mouth and turned to the envelope Shigeru was holding.

"You have something for me, my dear?" Kaede asked and Shigeru gave her the envelope and Kaede opened it. A laugh escaped her mouth as she looked at Tsukushi.

"Why if it isn't another set of your family background, Ms. Makino. Thank you Shigeru, but I already have mine prepared. They were about to look at it, mind to stay for a while to witness a shocking scene?" Kaede asked as she sat down once again and took a sip of her coffee. Tsukasa re-opened the folder and read the contents of the documents. Tsukushi couldn't believe her eyes, all the papers contained her bio-data and some proof of their family businesses.

"You see, Ms. Makino's mother left his father when he could no longer support them, and clung herself to a wealthy businessman by the name of Arthur McKennin. Her mother never filed for divorce, but just left her husband taking young Ms. Makino, 6,with her. Her mother took the name McKennin, and was introduced as Lady McKennin of the McKennin Enterprise. Ms. Makino's father knew about this, and he sought custody of his children. Lady McKennin didn't like the sound of this, and bribed Mr. Makino $100 million just to leave them, on which he did eventually. However, Lady McKennin didn't know that Mr. Arthur had a first wife before her. Lady McKennin got angry and asked Mr. Arthur to choose one of his wives. Mr. Arthur picked her instead of his other wife, but he regretted it. 2 years after living together, Lady McKennin left with another guy and left Ms. Makino with Mr. Arthur, on which the poor businessman took the responsibility gratefully, as the eight year-old Ms. Makino has grown fond of him and acknowledged him as her father. Mr. Arthur changed Ms. Makino's name to Tyler Kiesha, and gave her his last name, presenting her as the sole heiress to the McKennin Enterprise. Now, tell me my son, would you take a slut's daughter for a wife? Who might take her steps after her mother and leave you bitter with your children?" Kaede looked at her son expectantly. She was sure that her son was going to listen to her. But she was surprised by Tsukasa's reaction.

"So, where's the catch? I didn't get the punch line of this stupid document." Tsukasa looked at his mother questioningly, then to Shigeru who had her face in total surprise.

"What it means, my son...is that Ms. Makino is the daughter of a slut, who kept on clinging into other men to support herself. I believe in the saying 'like mother like daughter', so I wouldn't doubt it if Ms. Makino will do the same to you." Kaede was getting impatient of her son's lack of understanding, she wanted her son to leave Tsukushi and get on with her plans for him.

"You believe in that quotation? Well, I don't. And stop judging Tsukushi as if you know her too well. I love her and there's nothing you can do. I'm ready to fight for her, and I'll make sure she won't go to another man's arms." Tsukasa held Tsukushi close to him, and Tsukushi felt relieved. She was trying to push her past at the back of her mind and she felt thankful that Tsukasa didn't care at all, as long as he loves her, and she loves him.

"And what makes you so sure that she wouldn't leave you? Huh, huh? Answer me?!" Shigeru was getting mad, her first plan didn't work. Now she's worried if her other plans would.

"I'm going to make her the happiest woman on Earth. I'll give her all my love, because she's my everything." Tsukasa honestly told her mother and Shigeru. Kaede stood up and scolded her son to knock some piece of mind in him.

"You don't know what you're taking about! You can only say that because you're still in the first step. Wait until you experience all the hardships, let's find out how far can you go in fighting for her. Don't blame me if she leaves you after she's done with you." Kaede warned her son, but it was Tsukushi who spoke this time.

"You don't have to worry about your son, I'll never leave him. I'll fight for the two of us, even if that means until the end of the world. I love him, and there's nothing you can do to keep me away from him." Tsukushi shot back, that was the first time she spoke in the whole conversation. Tsukasa smiled inwardly, this was the second time she confessed her love for him in front of other people.

"You're brave. Let's see what you can do for ea---Tsukasa, where do you think you're going?" Kaede yelled after her retreating son, Tsukasa had Tsukushi on one hand and they were walking to the door out of the living room.

"Chill mother. I'm still your son when I get back anyway. And don't even think about those nasty plot of yours, I'll be forced to turn myself against you." Tsukasa left with Tsukushi, leaving Shigeru and Kaede with mouths wide-open.

"That girl is going to suffer in my hands."

"Same here, auntie. Same here." Shigeru said as she made her leave out of the mansion. Time to set up my real plans, she thought.

"Tsukasa, thank you." Tsukushi smiled as she turned her head to her left. She studied his profile as Tsukasa looked at her.

"Thanks for what?" Tsukasa didn't know what she was talking about.

"For believing in me, for fighting for me." Tsukushi smiled as tears rolled down her cheeks. Tsukasa wiped off her tears and smiled to her.

"It doesn't really matter who you are, as long as I love you, and you love me. I'll do anything." Tsukasa ruffled her hair.

As long as you love me  
By The Backstreet Boys

Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine,  
I'm leaving my life in your hands  
People say I'm crazy and that I am blind  
Risking it all in a glance  
And how you got me blind is still a mystery  
I can't get you out of my head  
Don't care what is written in your history  
As long as you're here with me

Chorus  
I don't care who you are  
Where you're from  
What you did  
As long as you long me  
Who you are  
Where you're from  
Don't care what you did  
As long as you love me

Every little thing that you've said and done  
Feels like it's deep within me   
Doesn't really matter if you're on the run  
It seems like we're meant to be

Chorus

Bridge  
I've tried to hide it so that no one knows  
But I guess it shows  
When you look into my eyes  
What you did and where you're coming from  
I don't care  
As long as you love me baby

Chorus to fade

"Tsukasa?" "Hmm...?"

"I love you." Tsukushi said firmly as she held Tsukasa's hand. Tsukasa's smile couldn't be contained; he was overwhelmed by the happiness inside him.

"I love you too, Tsukushi."

Psyren that's what Shigeru was talking about...thanks for reading!


End file.
